Yumi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''As a Shinobi, I have long prepared for this. Let us proceed to the next battlefield. As a shinobi. and as an agent of justice, I cannot afford to be defeated here.'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Yumi: Evil shall not escape me. : Ragna: Is that right? Good luck with that. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): I will deliver judgment. : Yumi: And I shall complete my mission. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Umm, could you... wear something over that? :Yumi: Forgive me. But this is my shinobi garb. Mai Natsume :Mai: We will choose our own paths! :Yumi: Precisely. But first we must clear the way. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: I've got your back... So let's do this, together. :Yumi: Very well. Then we have an agreement. Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: Sakura rain down, through the bough be unshaken by a breeze most brisk. : Yumi: Have even win'try skies known such a wondrous snow as this? Teddie : Teddie: Hey there, sexy lady! I've got some pretty nice curves myself! : Yumi: Wha... What do you want? Aegis : Aegis: System check, all green. Battle mode activated. : Yumi: She's so high-tech... Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Yumi: I will show you the path of the shinobi. : Hyde: Just don't hurt-- Hold up, you're a ninja?! Orie Ballardiae : Orie: In the name of justice... : Yumi: May this world be cleansed of evil. Seth the Assassin : Yumi: White snow and black shadows... : Seth: We'll drag you into a monochrome abyss. RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: Wooow! That kimono! Those fans! Are you a geisha? : Yumi: No. I am a shinobi. : Ruby: That's EVEN COOLER! Weiss Schnee : Yumi: Our icy performance is about to begin. : Weiss: No one will be excused until it's complete. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Let's blast 'em with our love! :Yumi: No. My path of the shinobi is without mercy. Generic * I will teach you true justice. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Yumi: Such are the wages of sin. : Ragna: That should cool you down a bit. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): Judgment delivered. : Yumi: And mission complete. Naoto Kurogane : Yumi: Rest now, embraced by snow. : Naoto K.: Brrr... I'm getting cold just looking at you... Mai Natsume : Mai: Sorry, but we're coming through. : Yumi: All evil shall be swept from our path. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: Are you hurt, Yumi? : Yumi: No. You kept your promise. Yukiko Amagi : Yumi: Our dance comes to an end. : Yukiko: It was a true pleasure. Teddie : Yumi: Whew... Well fought, Mr. Teddie. : Teddie: Wanna talk about it over a cup of tea, Yumi-chan? Aegis : Aegis: Ending battle mode. Switching to cooling sequence. : Yumi: Sh-She's so mechanical... Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Yumi: This is the path I've chosen. : Hyde: Still getting serious ninja vibes here... Orie Ballardiae : Orie: All is to uphold law, order, and--'' : Yumi: ''and for the good of this world. Seth the Assassin : Yumi: The dancing snow chills, and the creeping shadows bind. : Seth: Thus you are frozen in fear. RWBY Ruby Rose : Yumi: Our mission is complete. : Ruby: Aaah! You're so awesome! Weiss Schnee : Yumi: Our audience is as silent as a winter's night. : Weiss: They could have at least applauded us. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Yaay! Love reigns victorious! : Yumi: And evil has been defeated. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: So, what do you say? I've got a bounty on my head. You up for a challenge? : Yumi: If you were to use your power for evil, perhaps... Should it come to that, I would dedicate my entire spirit to your defeat. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Yumi: Power carries both a sword and shield. Your Sealed Armament is the blade that severs evil. So my snow shall be the shield that protects happiness. : Tsubaki (Izayoi): As long as you fight in the service of order, I have no objections. We shall walk the path of righteousness together! Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: Yeah, okay, I'm tapping out! Please, could you at least cover up when we're not fighting? You can have my jacket, if that's what it takes. : Yumi: Th-thank you for the gesture... But I believe that would leave your midsection quite exposed. Mai Natsume : Yumi: Staying true to one's motives is like treading a snowy path. Easier when done hand-in-hand. : Mai: Yea. As long as I have my friends, I can follow any path I please. That's why I need to be strong, so I can protect the friends who walk with me. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yumi: The glow of lightning through the snow is the sign of our justice. : Yu: And the proof of our bond. Yukiko Amagi : Yumi: Elegant yet intense, and graceful yet commanding. How impressive. It felt as if we were dancing among a blizzard of cherry blossoms. : Yukiko: I had every bit as much as fun as you did. Care to join me for another dance? Teddie : Yumi: You're...asking me on a date? Um... I'm flattered, Mr. Teddie, but I must decline. : Teddie: Nooo! My poor little heart... But it's okay! I know you'll ask me out someday, Yumi-chan! Aegis : Aegis: Are you sure this is where you wanted to go, Yumi-san? My sensors are not picking up anything of interest. : Yumi: Please give me a moment... Um, do...do you have an instruction manual? Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Yumi: As two people who entrust themselves into the night. I think we get along quite well. Though I'm still immature in my training, I hope we can continue to work together. : Hyde: Th-That's awfully polite of you, thanks...But seriously, you are a ninja, right? Orie Ballardiae : Orie: This may be a temporary treaty, but it's certainly effective. For now, I'm happy to believe in the order you uphold. : Yumi: Then I shall devote my fans to the Licht Kreis's justice. Let us sink into the dreams of sleeping souls. Seth the Assassin : Yumi: You fight evil with evil... Where is the justice in that? Your existence must be a fragile one. A long walk on thin ice. : Seth: Your concern is misplaced. A shadow draws no distinctions between good and evil. RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: I can't believe I got to fight with a real ninja! Hey, can you show off some of your ninja skills? Oh! Can we fight?! Please, can we?! : Yumi: I-I am honored by your enthusiasm, but I am unused to revealing my craft out in the open... I am a shinobi, after all. Weiss Schnee : Weiss: Your soft, weightless steps, and those crisp, clean movements... Remarkable. While I'm unfamiliar with your culture, I do admire the grace of your dance. : Yumi: I was impressed with you as well. I've never seen a dance like that before, but I could feel the pride in every step. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: No matter the opponent, I'll take them on with the power of love! : Yumi: Love isn't necessary to striking down evil. It can be done with so much as freshly-fallen snow. Category:Quotes